


Barrel Out of Bounds

by Neocolai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fili joins in, Gen, Humor, Kili is being a dweeb again, Mini-Fic, Thorin is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocolai/pseuds/Neocolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a little too much fun in the water. A light hearted "skipped scene" from Desolation of Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrel Out of Bounds

"Fili! Fili, look!"

His brother was having  _way_  too much fun.

"Fili, look! _Wheeee!_ "

Did the concept that they were escaping from an Elven King who would prefer to see them rotting in the dungeons not compute in Kili's thick head?

"Fili, you have to try this! This is the best thing ever!"

Finally looking over his shoulder, Fili sighed and shook his head. Kili was spinning around expertly in his barrel with the widest grin on his face as he tipped back and forth and rode the violent current. A wave smashed over his head and for a second his smile vanished as he gasped and fluently cursed the river. Then the brilliant laughter returned and he threw his head back, twirling his barrel around and cheering for Dwalin to do the same.

Fili could not help a grin. How long had it been since they had last had a precious moment to laugh like this? A week? Months? He could not remember when Kili had been so at ease. Surely long before goblins and wargs had nearly torn them to pieces. He did not realize how much he had missed this lighthearted, fearless side of his brother.

With a shrill  _"Yippee!"_ Kili whizzed past him, whirling madly and cackling as he swept past Thorin.

"Uncle! You have got to try this!"

" _Kili!"_

Fili laughed outright and tilted his barrel, wondering if it was as fun as his brother made it out to be. An icy wave broke over his head and he rose up gasping, shaking water out of his hair and slandering every Elven power that had created such a difficult route. Then Kili's mad laughter drifted back and Fili grinned, shaking his head as he paddled to catch up to his brother.

Whatever happened next, Fili would always treasure this moment. After all, what would he not give these days for a chance to lay aside the royal calling and have a bit of fun with his ridiculous brother? Grabbing the side of his barrel, Fili tilted backwards and let out a shrill whoop, letting the river sweep him downstream until he nearly spiraled into a frazzled Thorin.

" _Fili!_  I told you to keep him _out_ of trouble!"


End file.
